IF : CLEOPATRA'S TEARS & PIGEON'S BLOOD RUBY (English Ver)
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: POST-GS) He gave her Cleopatra's Tears. So, as the sign of my loyalty to her, what should I give to her? My life? Of course I will as long as she still alive. But, how to express it? I can't reach her for now, not only because of her duty, but because of her past as well. I'm not an eagle who can keep on my eyes on her, I am a pigeon I'll show her my loyalty.


**Hello, I am Fuyu Aki and this is my first time to write down in english for Gundam Seed FFn.  
I just translated one of my story with a same title and just added a little bit extra here. Hoping that I can know the piece of mind from all of you about my story.**

 **English is not my first language so, big sorry if there still any mistakes but I hope that I can get any advice or comment to improve my english. Thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Gundam Seed Destiny belong to SUNRISE**

* * *

 **IF: CLEOPATRA'S TEARS & PIGEON'S BLOOD RUBY**

The sound of a small running step rushed to catch the attention of a young man with a navy blue hair colored, who was seriously reading overseas news on his laptop. His eyes immediately glanced toward the source of the voice and he furrowed his eyebrows. The figure of a blond-haired girl appears rushing to her room and her hand appears to be carrying something, a box and she hugs it very tightly. Oddly enough because the girl did not answer the greeting of the servants and maids who greeted and honored her.

The young man rose from the couch where he sat and approached the doorway where the maids were doing their job, "What's wrong with Cagalli-sama?" The young man asked one of themaid while leaning on the mahogany door.

"Ara! Alex-sama .." exclaimed one of the maids who was surprised by the presence of the young man. The young man looked unhappy when the maid mentioned his name, knowing it was just an alias name.

"Call me Athrun, Maria-san, you and the people of this house know already about me from Myrna-san and Cagalli-sama, right? And also, there is not any sign of the other emirs, so it should beokay to just call me by my real name."

The maid named Maria smiled, "I'm sorry Athrun-sama, but I remember about our little agreement with Cagalli-sama, that we should not call you Athrun-sama."

"Hhhh alright then... it's up to ..." said Athrun. It's not that he does not like the attitude of the servants and the maids, but ever since he moved to Cagalli's house, lived in the ORB, became a bodyguard and knew all about Cagalli, even about his political marriage, somehow it made him felt disgusted. But he tried to be patient because, he knew if he spilled his jealousy and vexation at Cagalli, it will only add another burden for her and he didn't want that. "By the way, is that just Cagalli-sama right now? What's wrong with her?" asked Athrun, tried to change the topic with the main reason why he approached the maids.

"Yeah, Hime-sama has just returned from the parliament building, but I do not understand, Athrun-sama ... It seems that lately, Hime-sama is busy with something..." Answer Maria.

"Is it a job, or is she busy to prepare some visit or what?" ask Athrun again. He was confused because, when Cagalli had a plan for visiting, she will immediately ask Athrun for her accompany. But lately, Cagalli never asking him. _Is Seiran doing something to her?_ Athrun was not sure because, the last time he met Yuuna, the young man was still as usual, annoying to the ass.

"I do not know, but Cagalli-sama's attitude changed when she was sitting pensively on the dressing table, I accidentally saw her." Maria's answer seemed worried.

"Hmmmm…," Athrun responded in a flat voice.

"Ng ... I heard a small cry, I thought she cried Athrun-sama with holding a gem on her hand..." Maria added because it seems that Athrun's previous response was very inappropriate and strange especially with his status as the representative's lover.

"She cried !?" Athrun was surprised and turned toward Maria showing his unbelieved ex ofpression.

"Yeah, and she said 'sorry ... sorry ...' repeatedly. Yeah probably….but I am not quiet sure…," explained Maria with whispered a little to Athrun. Maria's action looked like a gossiping woman and she totally forgets that Athrun was a man which gossiping was not his thing. But Athrun, who ignored that fact, was showing an interest in the gossip. Funny to see 'Alex Dino' figure who was well-known as the TOP-Class Agent recommended by Kisaka, unexpectedly had a unique side. Behind the quiet, mature, firm, and calm attitude that he often showed while on duty, he also had another side especially if this concerned with Cagalli.

* * *

Athrun lost in hought, whether something wrong happened to Cagalli. He then analyzed some of the things that happened recently, well Cagalli's attitude changed especially when she finished reading a letter, a letter neatly wrapped in an envelope that turned out from Cagalli's acquaintance in Dessert Dawn, a guerrilla group located in the desert region of Africa as he remembered clearly according to Kisaka's explanation a long time ago. Athrun knew about Cagalli's past before she met him from Kira and Kisaka's stories.

Athrun immediately left Maria and walked to his room not too far from Cagalli's room. While his mind still in a deep thought, he did not realize that he was passing Cagalli. "Athrun?" Cagalli's sound broke Athrun's deep thought and he immediately turned around, facing the little lion of ORB. "You ... seem serious when thinking about something, was hamster from the last war still stay inside your head together with the swivel wheel?" the jokes produced a small laugh among them.

"Care to explain, Athrun Zala?" asked Cagalli, "Because, I'd love to take that hamster inside your head if you know what I mean, sir ..."

"No, it's just that I'm curious about your attitude lately. What is going on, actually? Is there anything that I can help? Because you seem so busy, you ignore the people around you, including the people in this mansion, Cagalli. " Athrun explained as if he represents the others to ask about it. Since there are only two of them, they can have casual chats as usual without using any formalities. Besides, if Cagalli heard Athrun calling her by her name or hime, she did not hesitate to punch the young man's handsome face. Their relationship was more than just friends, right? Even more than Kira or Lacus, who although they still a special person for Athrun, he only considered them as his best friends.

Cagalli surprised by Athrun's question, she could only fiddle with her fingers and bend her head slightly so that her embarrassed and restless face could not be seen by the emerald-sliced eyes. _He doesn't has to know, because he has absolutely nothing to do with at the first..._ She thought. "Ng, that is ... it's nothing actually, it just a little personal affair .. I ... I'll excuse myself ..." Cagalli headed straight to her room, but before she left she immediately turned around and approached Athrun. Without being asked and without any signal she suddenly kissed Athrun's cheek who was immediately resulted a red face and surprised expression from the young man, "See you later." She said, left the stunned Athrun. As for Athrun he was in the state if he needs to be angry or happy with Cagalli's strange yet 'beloved' attitude.

* * *

Work as a bodyguard and also permanent staff in Morgenroete made Athrun not out of military life. Even though he lived in Athha's mansion, he also had his own room in military dormitories. Sometimes, on some occasion he helped Erica Simmons and Murdoch for the Mobile Suit development, he contributed to the development of Murasame, however, unfortunately, some ORB officials underestimate his abillity. Actually, Cagalli did not want Athrun to participate in the development of the MS, because Athrun's place was on Cagalli's side. However, the Emirs especially Seiran who saw Athrun's potential when he helped fix the damaged Astray made them take advantage of the young man's ability.

Cagalli, who knows about it, totally disagree because, obviously they only took advantage of Athrun's condition who was a Coordinator and had skill in the field of mechanics, but behind her, it was clearly that, the Emirs disliked the Coordinator who somehow they spilled it on Athrun. ORB called as the neutral country, it didn't has nothing to do with the people genes, Cagalli really wanted to punch each of the Emirs' faces if not because they were more experienced than her in politics. For the sake of the ORB union, for now, she must refrain her emotion for the sake of her beloved country.

Athrun actually agreed because that way he can know ORB Union both from inside and outside especially because he will work under Erica Simmons's supervision who like a 'big sister' for Cagalli. But, he felt irritated as he well known that it was part of Yuuna Roma's sedition to get him away from Cagalli. Plus with Cagalli's strange attitude for the past days made him even more annoyed with the situation.

BRAK

A stack of reports and blueprints were kept rudely by Athrun and it draws Erica's attention who was preoccupied calling her son. "Ara, it looks like someone is not in the mood today, what's wrong, Alex-kun? So unusual for you to act like this." She asked after she hung up with her son.

"The maneuver is less suitable!? Have you studied physics before!? I really can not think why Reynard-sama and Hideyoshi-sama can be elected as high-ranking officials in the field of science and technology and defense, Cagalli really has to do a review or something with this cabinet. " Complained Athrun, which sounded like a daughter's complaint for Erica. But Erica responds it appropriately, since Athrun's arrival to ORB especially into the government system was not easy and smooth, especially considering Cagalli's ostentatious position because of her still being 'green' in the political world and in the last war, the little lion decided to advance on the front line rather than sitting nicely behind the scenes. So she only knew the war on the front, not the war that happened in the back. The battlefield is due to politics, right?

Erica immediately moved from her place and headed to the pantry to make coffee, of course for herself and Athrun. "Does Cagalli-sama present too? Did she say anything ?" She asked. Erica believed Cagalli will immediately approve all reports and proposals that Athrun submitted, known that the boy did have a good work ethic and his ability was unquestionable. In the last war, the young man was very helpful while they tried to fix Archangel and Kusanagi.

"No. She did not come to the meeting." Answer a briefly who instantly tilts his head to the ceiling and closes his eyes trying to remove the fatigue and irritation from inside his mind.

"Why? What happen? Isn't she always present when it comes about the State's security system?" Erica asked again as she came out of the pantry holding two cups of coffee, and she gave one of the cups to Athrun.

"Don't ask me because I do not know what's wrong with her lately." Answer Athrun while receiving the cup given and sip the coffee that made by the mechanical designer. "It seems to be a personal affair I presume, but she asked her secretary to come along with her, not me." Athrun continued and he sounded like a child who is disappointed because he was not invited to play by his friends.

However, for Erica Athrun's explanation sounded like a jealous man, because it seems to be the main case. Erica just chuckled. "I don't think that I could see the other side of Athrun Zala ..." Erica said, "You really love her, don't you? Just stay calm, your rival is just the 'flamboyant' Seiran boy. You better than him, no need to worry you have mine and Kisaka's blessing," Erica teased.

Athrun could only see Erica with a poker face, he knew Erica indeed often told a hurl joke and teasing him sometimes, however, Athrun was not the right target for Erica. The navy blue haired young man was too serious and indeed it was his character, unlike Cagalli and Kira who do have sides to be teased and they were an easy target for Erica. Athrun could not say anything when Erica threw a joke at him. "Simmons-san, I really do not want to joke right now."

"Yes .. I understand that clearly, it's just…., rarely I can see this jealousy side of yours. I must tell this matter to Cagalli-sama, it turns out that 'her lover' can be jealous too .." said Erica, "but, I have to admit, it's true that ,Cagalli-sama looks really busy lately. "

"Do you know something about her secret agenda?" Asked Athrun seriously by giving an emphasis on the 'busy' word, although Erica was really serious and still tried to tease him.

"Hmmm ... I remembered, a few days ago she asked about jewelry ..." Erica answered, "... I think, in the end, the super-tomboy princess decided to be the princess she ought to be, especially since she already has a knight beside her now ... ~

 _Jewelry? But, what makes Cagalli suddenly thinking about jewelry? Was it Lacus? But we have not been to Marshall Island for the past four months. The Seiran's? No way, obviously Cagalli does not want to be sweet in front of Yuuna. Birthday? Hmmm, it's over already. My birthday? It still about three months away,_ Athrun thought after hearing Erica's answer _. Then, for what reason and to whom Cagalli does something related to jewelry._

Erica who saw Athrun lost in his mind totally already, with a rarely seen jealousy expression immediately secretly photographed Athrun with the intention that maybe she could show the photo to Cagalli or to Kira and Lacus or possibly to Andrew or Murrue so it could be an interesting topic on the sidelines of their coffee break. Because, it was a really rare moment to see the ACE Pilot and ex-Red Coat ZAFT as well as TOP-class Agent ORB which is the mooring of the heart of the ORB little lion, looks uneasy and panicked because of a girl. Gotcha!

* * *

Athrun could not bear this any longer. It was almost two weeks for Cagalli to behave strangely. But, the girl with her acting ability, she can make sure that nothing happened in front of him. She even tends to change the subject when Athrun started to attack her with a bunch of questions about Cagalli's 'mysterious activity'.

Athrun had tried to discuss this with Kisaka, but Kisaka only smiled a little and let Athrun guessed about what was Cagalli planning. While typing the report of Scandinavia Government's meeting two days ago, Athrun was trying to figure out how to know about Cagalli's plan.

KNOCK KNOCK

The sound of knocking door interrupted Athrun's thoughts and when he turned around he saw Cagalli's slim yet fragile figure standing on the door of his room. Annoyed feeling disappeared when he saw Cagalli's miserable face. "What's wrong Cagalli? Can not sleep?" Asked Athrun who immediately approached the blond-haired girl and gently stroked her cheek.

Cagalli just shook her head and thrust something at Athrun, "It's ... for you ..." she said. Athrun picked up the envelope and saw its contents, two round-trip tickets to Africa. This makes Athrun guessing again what is inside Cagalli's mind, oh he really wants to have Newtype skills now.

"Cagalli, this is ..."

"I'll explain later, for short we'll be heading to Africa in two days so I hope you to get ready Ath, I know it is very sudden and you must be tired because we just had an intense meeting with the Scandinavia's government two days ago, but ... after I rethink about it, I have to go with you Ath. We, we will make a visit to Africa for a week "Said Cagalli but it was very clear that she still hiding something from.

Athrun tried to remember Cagalli's agenda for Africa. As he recalls, Cagalli has nothing to do with the State, except for ZAFT. Almost 75% of Africa was ZAFT's area even though now they have made peace with the locals and were trying to rebuild the continent. Made that Africa the large developing country. "Is there any agenda of yours in that country that I should know Cagalli?" he asked.

Suddenly the grip of Cagalli's hand on her pashmina was getting tight. "Nothing, I just ... I just want to visit an old friend..." she explained and again left Athrun immediately who showed an unpleasant expression.

* * *

It was Athrun 's first trip to Africa so he asked a one or two pieces of advice from Andrew and Kisaka about the country. However, his main question was not about the equipment or activities they were going to do there but, it still about what Cagalli will do because the girl became silent suddenly and showed a serious face on the way to Africa.

Before they left, Yuuna prevent them from leaving with only two of them and he volunteered as Cagalli's personal bodyguard during the trip, he said that will be at ease if Cagalli went with Kisaka rather than 'Alex' but, since Kisaka was on his 'special duty' then 'Alex' was the last option and Yuuna disliked the idea. Cagalli to save them from the flamboyant boy's grip whispered something to Yuuna's ear and without taking a second the young man immediately gave his permission to go with 'Alex'.

"What did you say to Yuuna Roma Seiran?" Asked Athrun when they entered the plane.

"It's just a simple joke. I asked if he willing to sacrifice himself when I and he get lost and face the hungry wild animals who see us as their prey." Cagalli's answer was brief and solid but her tone did not sound like the usual Cagalli, somehow it more serious and quite ... cold? Athrun did not know so he chose to remain silent after hearing Cagalli's explanation while holding back his happy smile because he knew that, Yuuna Roma even he was a noble descent he was a VERY CHICKEN PERSON.

* * *

Once they arrived in Africa, Athrun was surprisedthat Cagalli had changed into casual clothes when they got off the plane even they arrived at the uncommon place for the common people. "What's wrong?" Asked Cagalli who wore green casual shirts, cargo pants, and boots.

"Ng, How to put it ..." Athrun confused with Cagalli's appearance. Yet when they were still in the ORB she was wearing ORB officials' clothes. Apparently, this trip was not the agenda of the cabinet and Cagalli has lied to the emirs even though she was actually in the charge of ORB. Plus, they use military private planes to help them to not caused a crowd. Athrun should have realized this immediately, he was in a deep evil mind as he imagining the expression of Yuuna's face when they were leaving on their way to Africa. "Is there something that I do not know here, Cagalli?" he asked in a joking tone slightly.

"I told you I wanted to visit an old friend, Ath, thank goodness that your wear something comfy and casual too," Cagalli explained with a wink. Yes, Athrun did follow Kisaka and Andrew's suggestion to wear a shirt and blazer not to forget the sunglasses and boots, well let's just pretend that he was on undercover bodyguard duty, as Andrew said, whether the term was right or not. "Come on Ath, our pickup is here," said Cagalli while showing a jeep car boarded by two people with rustic yet modest looks.

"SHAHIB!"

Cagalli called out a name while running toward the jeep. She then hugged a dark-skinned man who looked like Dearka, the big fat man seemed happy with Cagalli's arrival. Athrun could only sigh and followed her immediately.

"Hahaha! Finally, we meet again, little lion? How have you been?" The fat man asked, with an incision cut in his left cheek, as if it were an old wound probably from the previous war.

"I'm fine Sahib, I have not heard from you for a long time," Cagalli replied to the man who apparently was named Sahib. Athrun said nothing and just stood behind Cagalli, until Cagalli finally realized his existence. "Ah, Shahib allow me to introduce this friend of mine, Kisaka can not accompany me now, but he sends you a greeting, and he is…." She pointed to Athrun, "This is my friend Athrun Zala," said Cagalli clearly and at the same time resulted a startled look from Athrun, because Cagalli mentioned his real name.

"Zala huh ..." said Shahib who seemed to know already everything about ZAFT including the people with last name Zala.

"He's my friend Sahib and the reason why we together right now, I'll tell you on our trip to the village, okay?" Asked Cagalli, "Athrun, this is Shahib Ashman, he is the leader of the Desert Dawn, the guerrilla group that I got a chance to join on the previous war. You must have heard about them from Kisaka" She introduced Shahib to Athrun.

Without thinking, Athrun immediately stretched out his right hand ask for shake hand. Although they may be the enemy, but it was the past. Now, it is time to move on and make a new relation. "Athrun Zala, it is an honor to meet you," said Athrun.

Shahib chuckled and saw the glaring of Athrun's emerald eyes in astonishment at the glaring, it showed an unafraid but reassuring attitude. Their battle was over now and they were not enemies. "Shahib Ashman, don't make me looks like an old man, I am not a dying person, ya knaw?." Shahib accepted Athrun's hand and the two men shook their hands and Cagalli just smiled. "Let's go to village," said Shahib, both of Cagalli and Athrun immediately boarded the jeep that was waiting for them, "Wear this .." Shahib handed two long coat and two googles. "Wear this as a precaution, after all you do not want to cause a crowd ... Unlike during the war, now you have become a famous person, especially you Miss." added Shahib with a smile towards Cagalli.

Both Athrun and Cagalli received the equipment and before they wore it they looked at each other then smiled, they immediately put on the coat and the goggle, "It suits you well," Cagalli complemenyed him and Athrun only grunted and smiled.

* * *

The journey to the village did not take a long time, but as soon as they arrived Cagalli immediately headed to the house that Shahib told that they can use it while they stay, and immediately changed her clothes with the local's attire, a long robe and cloth covering the hair and head. "Incognito," Cagalli said with her antique choices of words, while Athrun looked surprised again. "Come on, you, too," Cagalli ordered, handing some clothes to Athrun.

As soon as Athrun had finished changing clothes, he looked at himself in front of a mirror. He wore clothes that looked like in the thousand and one night's fairy tale even though it was not as fancy as he had expected. And then, Cagalli promptly excused herself from Shahib. It seemed that while he changed clothes, those two have been chatting many things. Cagalli then immediately took Athrun to take a look around the village and they walked quite casually, and once again Athrun was amazed by their appearance because not many people recognized them,especially Cagalli. Either that's because they do not want to cause a crowd or because they did not know about Cagalli. Eventually, they reached a corner of the village and saw a village that looked more like a slum.

Without thinking, Cagalli immediately headed to one of the houses and knocked on the door of the house. The door opened and there stood a middle aged woman and she seemed surprised to see Cagalli and embraced the princess immediately. "Long time no see, Marina-san ..." Cagalli smiled a little.

Had nothing to say, Athrun just watched Cagalli. Yes, for to be exact he was observing, he did not say much when Cagalli conversed with the woman named Marina. Just like when he met Shahib, Athrun decided not to say any words. Although the war is over, but it was a good decision to keep a distant. Slightest misunderstanding may lead to another war, especially when he was an ex-ZAFT soldier.

While sitting beside Cagalli, Athrun observed around the house of a woman named Marina, very simple and totally different from the houses that he had seen and lived in. He again and again amazed, Cagalli can survive in a very simple house with many of deficiency, compared with her house in the ORB now. Like parents say, getting out of your comfort zone, and when you out from the comfort zone survival to live is one way that can save you, and the ORB's daughter had proven it.

"Athrun,"

Athrun immediately turned toward Cagalli and saw Marina next to Cagalli smiling, "Ah yes ...?" Athrun was confused. However, Marina immediately touched and stroked her cheek.

"Beautiful and tough Emerald, your eyes remind me of my son, Ahmed .."

"Ahmed?" said Athrun, confused with those name, Cagalli suddenly bowed her head and grasped her robe tightly.

Marina smiled and tidied the cloth that was used as a belt by Athrun: "My son, he was one of the war victims, and if he is alive he must be in the same age as you and Cagalli-sama ..." she explained.

Athrun let the old lady tidied up his clothes, but he felt the topic of conversation about this Ahmed man should not be continued. Plus, Cagalli has shown a strange signs. "Ah, sorry I did not mean ... -"

"It is okay. I do understand the consequences of war. " Cut Marina. When finished tidying up Athrun's clothes, Marina immediately headed to the kitchen. "If you do not mind, would you like to have a dinner with us, tonight?" she asked, and from behind the kitchen door appeared three figures of two girls and one boy.

"Ah, sorry to be a hassle, and yes we accepted your invitation. We would like to have a dinner together." Cagalli replied and her expression looks normal again. "Waaaah, all of you have gotten bigger, huh? ... .Aria, Airi and Ali, long time no see," said Cagalli who only got a small smile from the three children as a reply. Before starting the game with the trio Cagalli turned towards Athrun. "Ng, we're staying here tonight, is it okay Athrun? You don't mind, right?"

Athrun just nodded and saw three little kids hugging Cagalli suddenly. They looked at Athrun with puzzled looks, curious but also afraid. The youngest named Ali who approached him first and said his first words to Athrun. "Brother, you will play with us, will you?" he pleaded.

Athrun then saw Cagalli nodding in agreement, "Come on Ath, it has been a while since we had a good time to relax, you must be missing the boys in the orphanage, right?" So for the entire day, they spent playing and walking around the small city near the city accompanied by three small guides.

* * *

That night, Cagalli can only shake his head to see the small commotion caused by Airi and Ali. They both did not want to get off from Athrun and wanted to sleep with the navy blue-haired youth that night. It was understandably, Athrun accidentally show-off in the middle of the city. When they came to the city, they saw a snatcher accidentally and with his ability as a member of the military Athrun immediately chased and arrested the person. And fortunately, it did not make a long commotion. After the incident, Airi and Ali were amazed by Athrun's skill and continuously 'stick around' with the young man.

"I do not know how to explain to Illya and Carl, will they getting jealous if their 'brother' is also popular out there ..." Cagalli joked to Athrun, who was accompanying Airi and Ali asleep. Cagalli then sat next to Athrun who was gently stroking Ali's head. "I did not know that you had a soft side with the kids ..."

"You've often said that especially when we're visiting Kira and Lacus, I do not believe it myself either, because my hands and heart on the past was ..."

"STOP, I told you Ath, do not think too much about it. You are you and do not drown too deep with your past," cut Cagalli because she knew, Athrun started to blame himself again.

Athrun just laughed softly and decided to change the subject, "I never thought ... they, with this condition still survive ..." Athrun feels defeated because their lives were totally different from his life in PLANT and different from his life in the military as well. Even there is no war here, they still have to fight to survive from their condition.

During the small trip in the City, Athrun finally understood with the shops and traditional markets condition in the City he also saw the condition of those people who need money desperately, for example, the thief who he caught at the market was a 12-year-old boy and he needed the money to buy bread and milk. It was sad and dissapointing when the peace was almost achieved, however, the wealth of life is not yet fully distributed.

"This is life Athrun. This is the reality., At first, I came here not because of my own wishes, but my quarrel with _Otousama_ whose made me went here, I forced Kisaka to bring me here," said Cagalli, " _Otousama_ told me that I do not know anything about war, so I decided to look at it with my own eyes. Here, people are not just fighting for peace but they are struggling to survive, clean water and healthy food are something that difficult enough for them to get. So on the previous war, they were not only fighting with the ZAFT or EAF military but also with other things like how to get clean and healthy food and water, how to deal with emerging diseases as a result of the war, how to keep themselves alive. That is what they are against to with until now even when the war is over. This is how they life, Athrun. Money is hard to get in this place and we can see many black markets back then at the market just because they need to earn something to eat, to drink, to buy clothes and others. Actually, I disliked the black market but, frankly, they helped a lot when the war. That time, that's the only option thatwe had. "

Athrun kept silent while hearing Cagalli's explanation. Uzumi Nara Athha really like a lion. Uzumi well-informed that Cagalli will do anything to get what she wants because she was her daughther – adoptive but let just say that she was the ORB Lion's descendant. But he loudly admonished Cagalli like that, even though it ended up with this girl running away from her home again. Suddenly he felt a slight movement from his side, Ali apparently felt uncomfortable with his sleeping position, "Ahmed-niisan ..." he muttered under his breath.

Cagalli then fixed Ali's blanket and gently stroked the boy's head. Then he looked at Athrun and smiled a little, "Care to explain about this Ahmed guy? Because of the reaction that I got from Ali and Airi, they were like seeing his brother's figure from me."

Cagalli sighed and he took Athrun's hand, "Come with me ..." she asked quietly and they both left Ali and Airi's room.

* * *

Cagalli took Athrun quite a distance from the village where they spent the night. Athrun circled his gaze, the sand ... ..just a desert with a rock hill and some small lights that were purposely made so the people who went to this area would not get lost. "They made that area a public cemetery especially for the war victims a few months ago, so now there are lights for lighting, but relax, Ath, I know this area ... we won't get lost." Said Cagalli as she walked to the cemetery.

They arrived at a public cemetery and Cagalli immediately took Athrun to one of the tombs with only a piece of wood on top of it and Ahmed name carved on the wood, "Ahmed." Cagalli said quietly, and she caressed the wood. This was the first time Athrun saw this kind of public cemetery. He did often saw a variety of funerals ceremony or events and burial places. But he did not expect to see a very simple funeral like this, but the sincerity of the villagers to appreciate their battle on previous war is clearly visible.

"He is my first friend here, a naive, kind and diligent young man, he just a villager ..." Cagalli said and opened her veil unintentionally showing a necklace that had been covered by the veil and the coat that she was using. _The necklace_ ... thought Athun, but he did not want to ask first and let Cagalli finished the story first.

"I remember, the first time I came here ... everything here seemed new to me, the culture, the people and the reason they were fighting, I decided to fight with them when I saw the condition of the people here. As I told earlier Ath, they fight not just to end the war, but they also want to keep what they have now, their lifes and their lives. You can see the innocent smiles of children who should not be joining the war, mothers who are not willing to lose relatives and their families because of the war. "

"Ahmed was the one who taught me, he took me to the city to his village, met his family ... in fact, he told and took me to various places when we were not on the battlefield ..."

Cagalli's explanation comes to a halt, it seemed that she had many memories with this young man named Ahmed and for some reason, Athrun clenched his palms, either because he was impressed with Ahmed or jealous.

"... however, he was victimized by my ignorance, at that time Shahib had forbidden me to come along and I was disappointed, and then Ahmed came with his jeep and told me to get in and follow Shahib and the others. On the battlefield, we managed to destroy some BuCue but the sudden missile attack left us unaware. Good thing Kisaka saved me ... but no, for Ahmed ... "Cagalli's voice sounded choked and seemed to hold back her tears.

"He ... died and I spilled my helplessness to Kira, on that time Archangel was stranded in this place and that's why I finally decided to go with Archangel and then ... .. met you ..." she explained.

"Before we leave, Marina-san gave me a stone, Cleopatra's Tears or peridot in common, a stone that symbolizes sanctity and eternal life but it also symbolizes endless admiration and love, until the end of his life ... I have no idea about his feelings because of that .. me, I- .. "

"Enough." Athrun immediately grabbed Cagalli's shoulder with one of his hands and caressed it gently. It was enough for him to hear the story about this young man named Ahmed, who turned out he had feelings for Cagalli. "That's enough Cags."

Cagalli immediately turns her body and lets her body sink into Athrun's embrace, she cried. Seeing and hearing Cagalli crying made Athrun became confused, should he felt angry, jealous of the figure of Ahmed who made Cagalli like this. However, it did not seem like the right choice.

 _I do not know whether I should be angry at you or not. We never meet but I know very well that you love Cagalli as much as I do. I am amazed and grateful that you are willing to protect Cagalli and keep her safe and alive. Because otherwise I would not have met her and would not be here. It seems that I should also thank Kisaka-san because he was the one who helped Cagalli. But, I know you also hoping this girl alive._

 _It may sound selfish and embarrassing but, I'm really grateful because I can meet Cagalli after that, even though it's your life that you have to pay. But, let me swear in front of your tombstone. I swear to protect her, with all my soul and body. I will not let this girl's hand be tarnished by the red of the blood, let me be her sword and shield of justice, I will not let her smile disappear and I will not let her life be wasted._

Cagalli, who had stopped her cry, took a slight glance to Athrun and saw the young man close his eyes as he hugged her tightly. Unexpectedly his embrace was really tight and he showed a very serious face. She pretty sure that Athrun must be thinking about something. "Ath?" she called to get his attention.

Athrun immediately opened his eyes and looked at Cagalli gently with his calm emerald-eyes, "Hmm?"

"Care to share something inside your mind?"

"I pray for him and thank him, I wish he can have a peace in his deep sleep there, and explain that there's nothing he needs to worry about. The war is over, the peace has been achieved, I'm also grateful that he's willing to sacrifice but it doesn't mean I'm happy about his death, but I imagine that…. maybe if it does not happen ... I won't meet you Cagalli. "

Cagalli felt her throat choked. She understood everything behind Athrun's words, Athrun attempted to think positively and look ahead, move on to face the future. Now is not the time to peek or look at the back again. Cagalli then let go of Athrun's embrace and approach the tombstone once more. Athrun was right, now was not the time to grieve again. He then crouched near Ahmed's headstone, "Hey, do you remember the Cleopatra's Stone?" she asked as if Ahmed were still living in front of her.

"Marina-san gave it to me and then I, ..." Cagalli took off the necklace that was on her neck, "..have a prominent jewelry craftsman at ORB Union to make it into a suitable necklace and you know what? He made a carving of the eagle's wings around the rock. " she continued.

The wings of an eagle, based on Egyptian mythology, Cleopatra is the reincarnation of the Goddess Isis, and the Goddess Isis is described as having two wings. In any hieroglyphs letters, the name Cleopatra is depicted with a picture of a bird. The bird especially the Eagle, is highly exalted in Egypt because it is considered the most deity considered to depict the God of Horus. "The craftsman told me about Egyptian mythology and the reason why he gave me the eagle's wings. I only can smile wryly when heard of it, he said, the combination of wings and peridot is like describing that you will always be guarded. I do not understand myself, seriously I'm not an expert in this case, but I'm sure Ahmed you always looking after me and I thank you for that. "

Cagalli then turned toward Athrun, smiled at the emerald-eyed young man and grasped the necklace tightly. "But you do not have to worry because I'm alive and fine. Thanks for your blessings too I found someone who could be an Eye of Horus for me, so Ahmed ... ..thank you and I hope you can rest there ...peacefully and quietly. "Cagalli then kissed the little tombstone and smiled. She then rose from her sitting position and approached Athrun who stood behind her. Grasping the young man's hand tightly and smiling at him, "Let's go back, I do not want to make Marina-san worried!" she asked. The two lovebirds went away from the cemetery while lost with their own thoughts.

* * *

"Ahmed huh ..." Kira tried to remember the young man from Dessert Dawn, yes he remembered but he did not really know because he was 'depressed' and was in 'dark eyes' condition. "As I remembered he was one of Cagalli's friend, what's wrong Athrun? Don't tell me, are you unintentionally jealous with this Ahmed guy?" Kira's joke received 'death glare' instantly from Athrun as the reply. Three days after their visit to Africa, Athrun decided to meet Kira on his day off.

"How funny. I getting jealous with a dead person. Are you kidding me, Kira!? You want me to be haunted?" countered Athrun while playing a yellow Haro with Illya and Carl. Duo orphanage children who often 'stuck' with Athrun. "It's just that I feel defeated by him Kira, he dares to take risks not only for his own sake, his country ... but also for the person he loves." For a villager boy, I applaud with his fighting spirit. "

Kira only can laugh in his heart. Suddenly Athrun came and immediately gave a report like a soldier to his high commander, very detailed about his trip with Cagallito Africa. He then remembered the story of Erica Simmons about the 'jealousy and moody' aspect of Athrun because of Cagalli, she also sent a picture of the face of his friend who was in bad mood a couple times ago.

Even Lacus was laughing too, she knew Athrun well when she became his fiancée and did not expect that Athrun could be like that. As long as they stayed as fiancée Athrun was known as a calm person and not the jealous type, well that's at least what Lacus saw. Lacus herself, fully support the relationship of Athrun and Cagalli even though they were kept their relationship status low and hidden because of Cagalli's position. For now, he wants to let Athrun with Kira first because this Athrun's anxiety and problem ... and only Kira who can help him to finish it.

"Then ... what are you doing when you visited his grave?" Kira asked while drinking vegetable juice made by Lacus before he had a serious discussion with Athrun.

"I prayed and thanked him, prayed that he got a peace there and have no regrets anymore and thanked him because without him I would never meet Cagalli," said Athrun in short.

Kira really wanted to laugh, he did not think Athrun can said something romantic words but well, it showed mature too. "Then, the Cleopatra's Tears ?"

"A present, which Ahmed planned to give it to Cagalli but he did not have time to give it, his mother, Marina-san who gave it to Cagalli." Said Athrun again throwing a little yellow Haro who had been sitting nicely on his lap while Carl enthusiastically played with Athrun's hair, and Athrun ignored him.

From the story, Athrun's answer and tone of Athrun's voice, Kira was convinced that Athrun not only felt defeated, but he was also felt jealous and envy him, that Ahmed guy. Cleopatra's tears ... was the proof that Ahmed loves and supports Cagalli. He was willing to risk his life for Cagalli, as long as he could keep her smiling, alive and until she can voice up her voice to the world. Neither Ahmed knew about Cagalli's identity or not. Ahmed was just like Athrun now.

But, Athrun's position is different. Precisely Cagalli was the one who took the action first. She gave Haumea's Stone to Athrun in the hope that the boy remembered with his life, to not act rekclessly. Remember that he is not alone, remember that there are people waiting for his return. Kira really did not believe that both Cagalli and Athrun, can be romantic in action not in words. Naturally, because war put pressure on people feelings, it resulted that we can not guess the feelings that emerge against the opposite sex easily, whether it is just a caring, sympathetic, affectionate or love.

However, Kira was very sure ... .with Athrun and Cagalli, love was one among them. The feeling of Ahmed at Cagalli was indeed a feeling of love but Cagalli loves Ahmed as a friend. Unlike Athrun, and now there is a barrier wall called Yuuna Roma Seiran in front of them so Athrun must took the action, not complain like this. Recalling Athrun's story, which proves that Cagalli needed a 'touch' for her personal life especially the matter of love.

"Then what do you want to do now Athrun? I think Cagalli-san will be happy if you now tell her clearly about your feelings." Said Lacus, who suddenly arrived, brought a plate of cookies which was immediately invaded by the orphanage children. "But for now please do not give her a sudden 'attack'. Remember, Cagalli-san is also a woman to be respected. You are a noble man Athrun, I know it." Lacus continued wit her smile on her face.

Athrun immediately felt his blood rise to his face, and he was sure his pale white skin would have been red because of embarassement. He did not think that Lacus knew his first confession and the first kiss he had done in Eternal with Cagalli before they went to war. While Kira, now it was his turn to give a death glare to Athrun. Apparently, Kira has a side of Sister Complex but he did not want to admit it.

"Wha- What do you mean by that Lacus?" Athrun still tried to control himself.

"Fufufu .. well, you guys sure are a unique couple. Yes, you confess your feelings to Cagalli-san but in the right way, this time," said Lacus.

"How?"

Given that Athrun was a man who likes to show his feelings with actions, Lacus also helped him to think about how to do it well in a proper way like the noble man, like the gentleman. Now that Cagalli was tied to a political marriage - clearly opposed by Cagalli and she was dying to end it - and it was a dangerous situation for Athrun. Maybe it would be better if he confessed through something. Lacus then remembers Kira's earlier words, Cleopatra's Tears. "Pigeon's Blood Ruby, have you ever heard about that rock? Ruby." Kira and Athrun did not respond so Lacus just smiled a little and continued her story.

"Ruby, the symbol of friendship and love, it is also known as Love Stone, besides, it symbolizes the spirit of life and honor, I think it suits and described you and Cagalli-san's relationship. You want Cagalli-san to remember her love and friendship with you, remembering your love which is full of honor and spirit of life. Thanks to Cagalli-san that you are still here. "

 _Life is also a battle_

The sentence that Athrun impossible to forget. Lacus's words was right, thanks to her and that sentence now Athrun has a reason to live, the spirit to live life because he has a reason. He did not think Lacus could be philosophical type like this. "Ruby, huh? Pigeon's blood ..."

"Yeah, plus, a pigeon is a bird that symbolizes loyalty. Through that stone you also show your loyalty, as you say before you become Cagalli's bodyguard, you are willing to sacrifice your soul and body. Although I'm sure Cagalli-san will disagree Ath, somehow it describes yourself and red color ... somehow red has become a color for both of you. " Said Kira who looks like did not want to lose to Lacus.

"All right, I understand what you two mean ... but, -"

"No, but Athrun! Just do it! Big no for NO!" interrupted Kira, "I do not want to see a sullen face on your face and I do not want to see Cagalli's sad face because of your seemingly submissive attitude!"

Kira suddenly gripped the collar of Athrun's shirt and shook his best friend. Lacus can only smile leaving the two companions to settle their little quarrel. Suddenly, someone pulled Kira's ear, "Guess that I told you clearly ... to not ever bother your friends, do you want the children here to imitate your deeds?" Athrun knew the voice, it was the voice of Caridad Yamato. Caridad was Kira's adoptive mother and Athrun had assumed Caridad like her own mother.

"Ka-Kaasan ... this is not like what you see ..." Kira said, begging for mercy.

"I've heard everything from behind the kitchen, Athrun-kun, I hope you follow their advice because Cagalli is very similar to Via. She is a pretty shy woman and like Ulen too, she is not good at expressing her feelings so I would be glad if you take a step first. But remember, men, take the action, while women wait for it. If you are confidence with your relationship with Cagalli then why you are so hesitating? Take the lead Athrun, you know what to do, right ...? "explained Caridad.

Athrun only nodded because it was clear that aura of hope appeared around Caridad. This Kira's foster mother for you, she really loves Kira and Cagalli even she was very concerned about their future. "Cagalli needs a strong and dependable man figure and that is you Athrun-kun."

"What is said Caridad-san is right .." Lacus who came back into the family room immediately put some magazines to Athrun's lap. "It's the newest fashion magazine for this year season and while Cagalli-san stayed overnight here, I know what kind of accessories that Cagalli-san likes." Lacus remembered clearly their First Girl's Night Out with Miriallia.

Athrun saw the look of Caridad and Lacus, the woman was absolutely scary. Athrun himself can not understand why women were happier and often spend time together than men. What are they talking about? He himself can not imagine it. Athrun had no idea, Cagalli could be dragged into a pretty girly event like Lacus did with Miriallia.

"Lacus how can you?" Kira asked.

"Secret makes a woman, woman ..."

* * *

Athrun took a look at the sight of the sunset. He stopped the car near a beach and looked at the scenery in front of him. He remembered his conversation between Kira, Lacus, and Caridad. They are right, Athrun must make a move. But at the same time, he felt he was in a haste. But he needed it. He needed to show and prove that he is there for Cagalli and will always be faithful to be with her Maybe he's already lost to Ahmed, but that's the past and Cagalli herself has decided to move forward.

"Pigeon's Blood ..." the other name of the Ruby stone which really depicts her or their relationship to be exact. When someone asked for who his loyalty stands for, he will answer for Cagalli Yula Athha, as Athrun Zala even though he was tortured with pseudonym 'Alex Dino'. He did not think that his second identity was actually hurt him and Cagalli. But, either as Athrun Zala or Alex Dino, he was ready to sacrifice anything for the ORB's Little Lion.

* * *

 **Yay, it is done. RL has become tough lately so I am only write a Fanfic in my free time.**

 **Please don't hesitate to leave a review, comment, and flame (for flame, maybe you can PM me straightaway)**

 **Thank you!**

 **Warm regards**

 **Fuyu Aki**


End file.
